Heroes of History 2: Hercules and Perseus
by Brickc16
Summary: H. Ulster Les had always been a normal kid. that was before he found out that he was the reincarnation of Hercules... He is joined with a recently revived Chris Wall on a journey to find Rick Riordan, the Oracle and author of Percy Jackson...
1. H Ulster Les

**H. Les**

Hey, whoever is reading this, I have quite the story for you. My name is H. Ulster Les, I never knew what it was short for but I'll start from the beginning. And by the beginning I mean my baby days...

* * *

><p>See when I was a baby my mother was always working and left me with the most terrible babysitter ever. Maggie McLapps. She always fell asleep while on the clock, I never understood why, my mother said she was only about 40 years old. One day my mom came home and Maggie had left the window open by accident, two snakes had made their way in. When my mom got home she found me holding them by the neck, one in each hand. I was hitting them on the crib's mattress like drum sticks. Let's just say we didn't see Maggie for a while...<p>

A year later, my mom hired Maggie's daughter, Anna. My mom said I needed to be breast fed for dinner and Anna couldn't do that. She called Maggie down and asked her to do it. Apparently I bit or something because she pulled away. After that my mother said I showed signs of strength no infant should have...

* * *

><p>Now, 15 years later, I'm a fine 17 year old kid. It was December 16th, I'd be 18 in on the 21st. Everything was going great, that was until I got a visit from a man with a pen sword...<p>

See, the last few weeks of school before Christmas break are midterms in the Manhattan high schools. I was in the middle of my ancient literature final, trying to figure out which hero killed the Minotaur when a kid came bustling into the room.

"Hey," He said, running up to me. "Are you H. Les?"

"Yeah?" I say, staring at the boy standing before me, it looked as if he had 3 heads.

"Listen, you have to come with me."

"Uh, why?"

"You're in..." Before he could finish a desk hit the kid and he was knocked across the room. I looked in surprise to see my teacher, Professor Griffin, staring at me with a look of pure hatred. I mean, I know he hated me but I don't see why he would throw a desk at a poor kid... and then the air shimmered and Prof. Griffin started to change. His arms started turning into talons, body turning into the body of a lion. He started sprouting wings and his mouth stretched into a beak. Finally a griffin stood before me, I nearly crapped myself.

"You're a... You're a..." I stammered while the rest of the class crawled under their desks, screaming.

"You're a... a... a..." the Griffin mimicked. "I'm a griffin, yes, thank you for getting that out of the way. Now it is time to die."

"Wh-why?"

"Because, you fool, you're..." Just as he was about to finish a sword appeared in his beak. The Griffin exploded into dust. The boy that had come barging in landed in the pile, sword in hand. Or at least I thought it was a sword, for a second it looked like pistol, then a sword, then a pistol again. I shook my head and looked at the kid. He was maybe a head length shorter than me, about 14 maybe 15, and had these green eyes that bore into you...

"We gotta go," He grabbed my arm and dragged me from the room. When we were in the hall we bumped into a kid with crutches.

"Grover," me and the kid said at the same time, we looked at each other.

"Percy," Grover said, looking at the kid. "We gotta get out of here, there are monsters all over!"

"Monsters?" I say, confused.

"Alright, you got a car?" The kid named Percy asked me.

"Uh, yeah," I said, shaking myself out of the funk I was in. "It's outside."

"Alright, you're driving. Grover, any monsters out there?"

Grover sniffed the air. "Nah, there are tons out the main entrance though."

"Lets get out of here then," Percy said...

* * *

><p>We got as far as my car when something roared loudly behind us... I turned and saw a bull charging toward us, then I saw it's legs and I gasped. It had human legs...<p>

"Not this guy again..." Percy groaned.

"You know this... thing?" I asked him, still trying to get the door unlocked, figures the one time I lock my doors a huge bull-man comes charging at me.

"Yeah, I had a run in with it a few years ago... Not a fun guy to have to deal with..."

I got the key in and turned the lock. We got in and I started the car, I didn't know how fast a bull could run with puny human legs carrying it but that didn't stop me from speeding down the street and onto the highway. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the bull-man plowing cars aside like they were snowmen...

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level, didn't work too well, my voice cracked more than the thin ice under a fat person.

"Long Island," Percy says, I look at him like I did when he burst into my classroom.

"Long Island? You know how far that is?"

"Yeah, just keep the pedal to the metal, we'll be fine."

Just as he said that the minotaur let out a bloodcurdling roar.

"Besides that, right?" I said to Percy.

"Heh, yeah." Percy said.

We passed a sign that said, "Long Island Exit 3 ½ mile." And just as we got off the highway and onto a back road we thought we lost the Minotaur. After we had traveled a little while, something hits the car and we got toppling onto the side.

"Aw no," I moaned, getting out of the car. "Not my car! It took me three _years_ to save up for this thing you oversized cow!"

The Minotaur towered over us, and then something even stranger happened. When the Minotaur was about to strike, a crack of thunder came from above and struck the monster. It exploded into a cloud of dust before my eyes. I looked back and Percy and Grover were just stirring from being knocked out, the still seemed out of it though.

A voice inside my head said, _Do not tell the satyr or the half-blood what you saw. This stays between us._

I was about to ask who said that when Percy grabbed my arm.

"What happened?" He asked me, trying the shake off the confusion.

"Uh, truck hit the Minotaur..." I said.

"That wouldn't kill it though," Percy said, eying me suspiciously.

"Well, are monsters ever really... dead?" I said, hoping to confuse him and I walked away.

Percy look at Grover and Grover shrugged...

* * *

><p>We got to this great big hill with a pine tree on the top after and hour's walk. We trudged up the hill, I was exhausted by the time we got to the top. I leaned against the tree for a breather when I heard a strange growling sound. When I looked up a dragon was eying me with a hungry expression, I jumped back from the tree and looked up at it. There, hanging from the branches, was a golden fleece.<p>

"I wouldn't touch the tree unless you want to be barbequed." Percy said, pulling me away from the tree.

"What's going on," I asked.

"This is a camp for demigods, Camp Half-blood."

"I'm not a demigod," I said, shaking my head. "My mother is from Brooklyn, and my dad walked out on us."

"Your dad didn't walk out," Percy said. "He was a god, who he is is yet to be determined."

"Determined, what do you mean?"

"The gods claim their children when they at about 13 years of age. Why your father hasn't claimed you I don't know."

I didn't know what he was talking about. I knew my father, I saw him every once and a while. But I didn't argue.

"See," Percy said, as if he knew I wasn't satisfied. "If you weren't a half-blood then you wouldn't be able to pass through the barrier. The magic keeps mortals and monsters from entering."

That gets my attention... if my father and my mother are gods then what I am I?

We get to this big farm house and Percy calls in.

"Chiron, we got another half-blood!"

For a minute I'm confused, Chiron was a centaur that lived thousands of years ago. He couldn't be in this farm house. My suspicions are put at ease when a simple man in a wheelchair wheels out of the house. He looked at me and his eyes widen.

"By the gods," he said. "It's you."

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Come in, come in." He says gesturing to the door. "Not you two," He says to Percy and Grover, I look back and shrug...

* * *

><p>Inside the farm house the man gets out of his wheelchair, but his human legs don't move, instead a horse's body is pulled from the chair.<p>

"What in the world," I said.

"So," the centaur said as if what he did was completely natural. "How old are you?"

"Er," I said, still fixated on the centaur thing. "erm, 17, sir."

"That explains why you do not recognize me." He grabs a gold coin from the table and walks over to a fountain that is spraying water up. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Lord Zeus in Olympus." He threw the coin into the mist and it disappeared. An image appeared with a man in a dark blue pinstriped suit and black hair that ran to his shoulders. His beard was black mixed with marble gray, it kind of looked like a thunder cloud.

The man looked over and saw Chiron. "Chiron, what is the meaning of this Iris message?"

"Lord Zeus, are you alone?" Chiron asked, a certain urgency in his voice.

"Yes," Zeus said, eyes narrowing. "What is wrong?"

Chiron grabbed me and pulled me into view of the god. Zeus' eyes widened, lightning flashing around in them. He waved a hand through the Iris message and broke the connection. Chiron sighed, obviously upset from the lack of communication. Then there was a flash of light and when we turned, there stood Zeus, Lord of the Skies, King of the Gods.

Chiron bowed, I did the same.

"Lord Zeus," Chiron said. "You are aware of who this boy is then?"

"Yes, Chiron. Rise boy, let me look at you."

I stood and looked to the floor. Zeus walked around me three times, he stopped in front of me, and when I looked up, he was smiling.

"By the family," Zeus said, I found it funny how he didn't say "gods", "It _is_ you!"

He pulled me into a hug and I was so surprised I just stood there. He pulled back, and frowned.

"How old are you, son?" He asked me, I heard concern in his voice, which surprised me even more.

"Uh, 17, sir," I said.

"When shall you turn 18?"

"Um, this coming Thursday sir."

"Excellent! That is but 4 days from now!" He boomed with a triumphant laughter.

"Sir, er, Lord Zeus," I say, still confused. "What's going on?"

"Why, my dear boy, you are the reincarnation of my son Hercules!"

Everything went black...

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cot much like you would lay in at a hospital, when I sat up I saw a guy with eyes all over his body, all visible eyes on me.<p>

"Morning, Sleepin' Beauty." He said with a smile, he had a surprisingly nice smile for someone with hundreds of eyes.

"Morning," I said. "How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for the gods to hear about you," A voice said from beside me. I looked to find Zeus sitting beside me, his hair was sticking up in the places where his hair had been going through it.

"Zeus," I said stupidly. "You look terrible!" I wished I hadn't said that, he was probably going to blast me to smithereens now.

Instead, he sighed and looked at me. "Well, the other Gods aren't too happy about your existence."

"Good to know," I said. "Everyone in the heavens wants me dead."

"Well, not everyone." Zeus said. "Hades and Poseidon have no problem with you. Ares doesn't mind you, nor does Hephaestus. The only one who is majorly pissed about you is Hera."

I gulped, Hera, the mortal enemy of Hercules... or, _immortal_ enemy I should say. Then I remembered something about my conversation with Zeus and Chiron.

"Zeus," I said, looking at him. "Why did you ask when I would turn 18?"

"Because," Zeus said. "At 18 the reincarnation becomes final, the second you turn 18 you will regain all the lost memories of Hercules."

"Wait, so is that what my name means?" I asked him. "H. Ulster Les. H stands for Herc, right? So my name is Herc U. Les..."

"Damn, you must be a son of Athena if you figured that out," Zeus said, I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or if he was sincere.

"So what do I do?" I asked Zeus.

"Well, you just wait until you get your full memories, it's too dangerous to go out into the mortal world so you'll have to stay here."

"What? What about school, friends, family?"

"I don't know what to tell ya kid, life as a hero isn't as cracked up as it seems to be huh?" And with that, Zeus flashed out in a crack of lightning, leaving me alone with the hundred eyed man...

* * *

><p>I walked out of the farm house and had my first real look around camp. There were the normal camp things; cabins, dining area, amphitheater. And then were the Camp Half-blood things; sword practice area, archery area, Pegasus stables, and weapon cache.<p>

Percy and Grover were sitting at the ocean with a girl with blonde curly hair. I walked down to the lake.

"Hey Percy," I said in greeting. "Grover."

They both looked up and waved, the girl looked up and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods!" She exclaimed. "You're... you're Hercules!"

"Uh, yeah, that's what they tell me," I say awkwardly. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." She extended a hand and I shook it.

"So Herc," Percy said, standing. "How are you liking the camp?"

"Oh it's great, I just wish I wasn't trapped here."

"Trapped?" Percy seemed concerned.

"Yeah," I said, I told them about my meeting with the King of the Gods.

"Wow," Percy said. "Harsh."

"You're telling me, and even worse, some of the gods wants me dead."

"I know how that feels, trust me," Percy said. He told me about how he is the son of Poseidon and should never have been born and the gods think he is a huge threat.

Annabeth was staring intently at me the whole time we talked, then her eyes flicked behind her and she gasped. When Percy asked what was up all she did was point behind me. When I turned to see who she was pointing at, I saw a boy about my age. He was blonde with short hair, glasses, and the features I had seen in some of the campers, I think they were from the Hermes cabin but I may have been mistaken.

He saw us and waved. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover all ran to him, I followed at a walking pace. It seemed as if the whole camp was coming to meet this guy, whoever he was. When I got there people were shooting questions at him like, "How did you come back?" "What happened?" "How did you escape the Underworld?" Finally Chiron galloped over and stood in awe at the boy.

"My gods," He muttered. "Chris Wall..."


	2. Chris Wall, Back From the Dead

Chris

Hey readers, Chris Wall here. Before you start thinking up a thousand questions like the campers let me tell you, I don't know what happened to me. The last thing I remember is Luke's dagger piercing my lungs. Then I woke up in a field on the outskirts of camp. I managed to climb my way to the top of the hill and looked out over the camp.

I walked down the hill and looked to the ocean and saw Percy, Annabeth, the Satyr Grover, and a guy I didn't recognize. I wave at Annabeth and she, Percy, and Grover came charging up to meet me. The rest of the camp came to see me as well, attacking me with questions. Chiron came to my rescue and dragged me, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and the newbie into the Big House.

"Chris," He said. "By the Gods how did you get out of the Underworld?"

"Honestly, I have _no_ clue. Last thing I remember is Luke shoving a dagger into me." I looked at the new guy. "So, uh, who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh, uh, Hercules." he extended a hand and I shook it.

"You don't mean _the_ Hercules do you?"

"Yeah, I do." He seemed embarrassed to admit it.

"Wow," I said. "Well nice to meet you Hercules." I turned back to Chiron. "How long have I been... you know."

"A year," He said, and my heart sank. "You don't seem to have aged though, so I guess you are still 17."

"Well, what's happened since then?"

Chiron explained about Annabeth's kidnapping, Artemis disappearing, Zoe's death, Atlas being trapped under his burden once more. I already knew all of the story from reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse. But I didn't say anything.

We went to dinner and I scraped some of my food as an offering to Hermes. After that I went to sleep in the loudest and most crammed cabin in the camp, the Hermes cabin. That was when I had the dream...

* * *

><p>I was in Elysium, the paradise for heroes, sitting on a lounge chair with Perseus. We were sipping lemonade and watching the other heroes swim and splash.<p>

"You know," Perseus said. "You could get back into the swing of things up there."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, I wanted to go back up, help fight the war to come.

"Well, no one ever told you this, but you are my incarnation."

"What?"

"You see that island?" He point across the endless sea of Elysium, to a glittering blue island.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that is a place for heroes who have been reborn three times. I have been reborn two times before you, first was the pirate Blackbeard, son of Hades, the second was Martin Luther King Jr, son of Athena."

"Blackbeard? Really?"

He shrugged. "Hey, I wasn't in control, he knew who he was deep down but I wasn't in control. It was like watching a first person movie. Anyway, I can't be put into the Isles of the Blest until you retrieve my memories, when you hit the age of 18 years."

"Oh wow," I said. "So how do you expect me to get back to earth?"

Perseus sat up and looked at me. "You really have to mean it, do you really want to go back?"

"Yeah," I said, sitting up as well.

"Alright, say this, _Oh Hades, lord of the dead, return me to the land of the living, so that I may live again._"

I recited the incantation, and everything around me vanished and I was shoved through the ground as if it were spitting me out...

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, I looked at my clock, it was 4am. I got out of bed and ran to the Big House, praying to Hypnos, God of Sleep, that Chiron was awake.<p>

When I opened the doors I found Chiron waiting for me near the fire. I walked over and sat on the couch.

"Chiron, I have news," I said.

"News?" Chiron stifled a yawn. "What news?"

I told him about my dream and he stiffened.

"When is your birthday, Chris?"

"This coming Thursday, why?"

"Just as I thought, that is Hercules' birthday. You both will get your past lives memories at the same time."

"So... will I, you know, be the same guy after I get my memories?"

"Oh of course, you will just have the memories of Perseus, Blackbeard, and MLK."

"Oh great, I'll be cutting off the head of Medusa, sinking ships, and having a dream all at once."

"It will come in handy," Chiron said, he seemed distracted, when I asked him why he sighed. "I just learned that the Titan army has started to attack small towns. They are coming out of hiding. I'm just worried..." He stopped himself.

"You're worried what the Romans are thinking," I said, Chiron stared at me with a look of shock. I pulled out the first book in the Heroes of Olympus series, the Lost Hero.

Chiron scowled. "Curse that oracle, we have told him again and again not to publish the future to come! If a monster, or worse, Kronos himself, gets a hold of these books he will have all he needs to change the outcome of the future."

"He's an oracle?" I asked, which seemed stupid of me because if he wasn't an oracle than he was a damn good guesser.

"Yes," he looked at me. "I think perhaps you and Hercules should go talk to him."

"Hercules said Zeus thinks we are too dangerous to be walking around the mortal world."

"Yes, well, the only other person I trust to do it is Percy or Annabeth. But they have their destinies don't they?"

"I notice the books say nothing about me _or_ Hercules," I said, something that puzzled me.

"Aye, I don't think Riordan knows about you two. Only the critical parts of Percy's adventures."

"Alright, well, I'll talk to Herc about it in the morning."

"I fear even then would be too late. You must leave immediately. Come by here first, though. I have something to give Hercules..."

* * *

><p>I left the Big House and realized I didn't know where Herc was staying, he wasn't a real demigod after all. I knew he wasn't in the Hermes cabin, I would have seen him come in when everyone was going to bed. I decided to check the Zeus cabin. I found it unlocked and went inside. My nonbiological father was staring down at me.<p>

"Yeesh," I said. "You look mad don't you?"

I looked over the cabin and found Herc laying in a bed in the corner, I walked over and shook him awake. He jolted awake with a sleepy shout.

"Bad Cerberus!" He jolted upright and looked at me with a dazed expression on his face.

"Woof," I said with a grin. "Chiron needs to see us, looks like we got ourselves a quest."

"What? Zeus said we can't leave camp."

"Yeah, well, we have bigger problems than our memories I'm afraid..."


	3. The Quest

Hercules

Me and Chris made our way back to the Big House, on the way Chris explained what was going on, about Rick Riordan, the Percy Jackson book series, and how he is the reincarnation Perseus. By the time we got to the Big House the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. We walked in and Chiron was in his wheelchair waiting for us.

"Ah," Chiron said when he saw us. "Excellent, Hercules come, I have something to give to you." I walked over and he pulled a bag out of a pouch on his chair, he opened it and poured it onto the table. Out came what looked like the hilt of a sword. "This," Chiron said. "Is a gift from your father, Zeus."

I lifted the sword hilt and a sword blade erupted form the top in a flash of lightning. The blade emitted electric bolts off of it as if it had been super charged or something.

"Only you can touch it without being electrocuted," Chiron explained. "So be careful not to let anyone else touch it unless you want their brains fried."

I swung the sword around, "This is so light, and it fits in my hand perfectly."

"Yeah, great," Chris said. "That all Chiron? We gotta go before Kronos has a chance to read the books."

"Yes yes," Chiron said. "That is all, get going you two, good luck."

"Wait," I said. "Don't we need like, a prophecy?"

Chiron slapped his forehead. "Oh Hades, I forgot about that... Who wants to lead this quest?"

"Don't look at me," Chris said. "The last time I led a quest it didn't end too well for me."

Chiron turned to me. "Well Hercules, that only leaves you."

I sighed and Chiron led me to the attic, when I got through the floor door it was closed behind me. The room smelled rancid, like old gym socks and old people. I looked around and at the window I saw a mummified corpse. I slowly walked toward it, the mummy turned toward me and it's mouth opened, smoke came out of it and billowed around it.

A voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board said, _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python..._

I shuddered at the sound of the voice, it seemed to come from inside my head and from the spirit, and then it spoke the prophecy...

_The author's words shall send a chill,_

_the Titan lord shall come to kill._

_The mother of gods shall make amends,_

_With the hero's life she wished to end._

_Killer of Medusa, the dreamer, the scavenger,_

_shall sacrifice his life to save the ex-avenger._

The air was still and then the spirit vanished, the mummy's mouth closed and it fell back into a lean on the window...

* * *

><p>When I told Chiron and Chris the prophecy they had grave looks on their faces.<p>

"What?" I asked, getting worried.

Chiron sighed. "_The author's words shall send a chill,_ meaning you'll end up getting bad news from Riordan."

"_the Titan lord shall come to kill_," Chris said. "Meaning Kronos is going to try and kill us, which is _very_ bad news."

"_The mother of gods shall make amends_," Chiron recited. "Hera is going to come and make amends, for what I haven't a clue."

"_With the hero's life she wished to end,_" Chris said. "Meaning she's going to try and kill whoever it is that she makes amends with."

"_Killer of Medusa, the dreamer, the scavenger_, that's Chris, he is the reincarnation of Perseus. Perseus was reborn into Martin Luther King Jr., the dreamer. And he was also reborn as Blackbeard, the scavenger."

"_shall sacrifice his life to save the ex-avenger,_" Chris said. "I'm going to kill myself to save Hera, not my idea of a meaningful sacrifice."

"I take it you don't like Hera much?" I asked.

Chris glared at me, "She hates demigods, especially me and you. We are harboring the souls of Zeus' kids. We _are_ Zeus' kids."

"I thought you were a Hermes kid?"

"Hermes is my biological father," Chris explained. "But Zeus is like, my soul father, if that makes any sense."

"So your biological father is... your soul brother?"

We stared at each other for a minute and then laughed. Chiron told us it was time to go and we headed to the top of the hill, a car at the base.

"Nice car," I remarked.

"Thanks," Chris said, starting down the hill. "It was a gift from Hermes."

"Really?" I asked, following him. "Aren't they supposed to not give us things?"

"Dude, let me explain something to ya," Chris got into the driver's side and the engine roared to life. "The gods make rules all the time that _none_ of them seem to follow." We pulled off the curb and toward the highway. "Look at the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. After World War II they swore never to have children. Hades is the only one who kept that promise... ironic, right?"

"Wait, that's not because of me right?"

We headed west, Chris shook his head and chuckled. "Gods no," he said. "Percy Jackson, he's son of Poseidon, Zeus was so pissed, he pinned the theft of his Master Lightning Bolt on him. Then there is dear Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, our age, used to be a tree." I looked at him weird. "Long story, point is, she is a one badass monster hunter."

"How come I never met her at camp?" I asked.

"She doesn't go to camp anymore, she joined the Hunters of Artemis, bunch of girls that swore off guys to join the virgin goddess of the moon to travel around the country and kill any monsters that sprout up."

"Wow," I said. "What happens after they get too old?"

"That's just it, they don't. The goddess gives the girls immortality."

"Really? That would be pretty awesome, huh? So where are we going anyway, where does this Riordan guy live?" Chris reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a book. The title read: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Book Four. The Battle of the Labyrinth. He took his other hand off the wheel and the car seemed to drive itself. He flipped to the back of the book where it told about the author. He handed the book to me. "'Rick Riordan is the author of' blah blah blah. 'He lives in San Antonio, Texas, with his wife and two sons.'"

"This book," Chris said, "starts tomorrow."

"What do you mean it, 'it starts tomorrow?'"

"These books are prophecies about this war we're in. See, Riordan is an oracle, whether he knows it or not. Only problem is, if Kronos gets his hands on this thing he could change the outcome."

"So why hasn't anyone gotten it to him? I mean, they made a movie about it, someone must have seen the previews."

"I don't know why they didn't see it but they didn't. Maybe Riordan will have answers."

And so we headed west into a monster infested world, where pretty much _everything_ wanted to kill us...


	4. Ares Returns for Revenge

Chris

So we were just heading into Pennsylvania, Herc was asleep and I was driving. The day was turning from June 16th to June 17th. In three days we would be flooded with memories, memories that may change us forever. Granted, I did think it would be cool to see how accurate the movie Clash of the Titans had been, though just the name told me I wasn't at all accurate. Hollywood had not showed Kronos or his brothers once!

I stopped off at a McDonalds for a bite to eat, I left Herc's bag in the back for when he woke up and just as I started to leave the parking lot I had a weird feeling. The feeling that I was being watched... I looked in the rearview mirror and sure enough there was a man on a motorcycle, sunglasses hiding the most fiery eyes you would ever see. I pulled into a parking spot and got out, the car stayed running because of Herc, the car ran off God power, as long as there was a god or demigod in the car at all times it would stay running. The biker got off his bike and started toward me.

"Well, well," He said, looking me up and down. "I heard you were back. How'd you do it?"

Before he could take another step toward me a fissure opened up in the earth, and up came a man with intense black eyes, shoulder-length jet-black hair, albino white skin and a black silk robe. He kind of resembles Napoleon Bonaparte and Adolf Hitler. Of course it took me a minute to know who this scary man was but it took Ares no time at all to recognize him.

"Hades," He said with such shock, such fear, that you'd think it were death himself... oh wait, I suppose that's exactly who he is looking at. "What... I thought you couldn't come out of the Underworld except for winter solstices."

"Oh no," Hades said, voice sinister sounding, but a sort of humor was behind it. "I am allowed to be on earth whenever I want, it's Olympus that I am banned. Whereas, you shouldn't be interfering with this young man's quest. I kept quiet about your interference with Percy Jackson years ago out of respect. I will not let you interfere with the young Perseus."

"Of course, Uncle," Ares said, eying me the whole time. "See you around, _bud_." He turned and got back on his bike and drove away. Hades turned to look at me.

"Uh," I said. "Thanks, Lord Hades."

"Don't mention it, really, don't. If Zeus finds out I did something nice for a godling, well, it'll ruin my reputation."

"So why did you save me?" I asked.

"Because, you need to get to Riordan. Kronos's forces are on their way as well. The _Princess Andromeda _cannot sail through land, however, so you have some time."

"Why doesn't Kronos just have someone read the book and make sure they change the outcome of the war?"

"They can't, for some reason there is Mist magic so powerful that it has an opposite reaction. Monsters and demigods cannot read the books."

"Then how come I could read it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Hades said. "May have something to do with you having two demigods in that head of your's. Nevertheless, we cannot let Kronos get a hold of that author."

"Yeah, I agree," I said. "You're not going to help me anymore than you already have, are you."

"No," Hades said. The shadows seemed to surround him like moths to light. "That is up to you to do, you and..." Hades eyed the sleeping figure in my passenger seat with distaste. "Hercules..." With that he sunk into the shadows, leaving me standing into the parking lot of McDonalds, thinking about what I just learned...

* * *

><p>We were half way across Pennsylvania by the time Herc woke up and took a shift driving, I told him of my meeting with Ares and Hades. When he was done, he shook his head.<p>

"That doesn't make any sense," Herc said. "Hades wants Olympus to fall, why would he want us to stop Kronos from getting Riordan?"

"I think I have an answer for that," I said, I had bought Percy Jackson book number five, the final book. "He's got a plan... he wants his son, Nico, to be the prophecy so that Hades can be king of the gods..."

"How is he going to manage that?" Herc asked.

"Let Kronos destroy Olympus and get rid of of the other Olympians and then have Nico defeat Kronos in the name of Hades."

"Damn that man," Herc said. "And it's not like the other gods can do anything, what with the war and everything."

"Oh well," I said, closing the book and sighed. "I'm sure all will go well."

"How do you know?"

"I read the next series after this and the gods are alive and well so we must win."

"Well that's..." Herc tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling like we are being stalked..."

And on that happy note we passed into West Virginia, not knowing who or what we were about to face...


	5. Gorgon Diner

Hercules

So I don't know what I thought was following us, but I know it was terrible. I felt like a gazelle being stalked by a lion, unfortunately I didn't know how close I was to the truth...

As were pulled away from a small Pennsylvania town I heard a roar that sent a chill down my spine. A voice way deep into my mind whispered, _The Nemean Lion._

I tried to think of the stories with this monster. I knew it's fur was invulnerable so a sword or arrows would be out of the question. I know Hercules had killed it, I just didn't know how, I fell asleep that lesson. Lesson learned, never fall asleep in class.

I looked at Chris, who was still reading, seems as if he didn't hear the roar.

"Chris," I said, he looked up from his book. "The Nemean Lion, you know how Hercules killed it?"

He seemed to think for a moment before saying, "I think he strangled it to death, why?"

"I think that's what's following us."

His face fell, but before he could say anything something smashed into the side of the car and sent us spinning off road. I looked up at the road and saw a large lion with golden fur.

"Holy Cat," I muttered. I went to get out of the car but Chris grabbed my arm.

"Dude, you really think you can that that thing?" He asked. "It looks like Simba on steroids."

"I'll be fine," I said and got out of the car. "I hope," I muttered.

The Lion glared at me with pure hatred, perhaps it sensed the man who killed it deep in my soul. I stood 30 yards away from it, ready for whatever was coming.

The lion charged, I planted my feet firmly on the ground. I wanted it to think I would try to stop it, but when it reached me I jumped up and onto the beast. I tried to wrap my arms around it's neck, but it was too thick.

"Ch-Ch-Chris!" I yelled as the lion bucked like a rodeo bull. "I ca-can't do-o-o-o it!"

I caught a glimpse of Chris sitting on the trunk of the car flipping wildly through a different book, though I couldn't get a clear sight at the title I knew it was a Percy Jackson book.

"Um," he said, then he stopped flipping and slammed his finger onto a page. "Aha! Percy fought one of these in the third book! He... stabbed it in the mouth, it's got no fur in there!"

I grabbed for my sword and the lightning blade shot up. I couldn't get a clean stab into it's mouth. I sighed, I was going to have to do something _really _stupid. I stood on top of the beast and jumped backward. It realized I was no longer on it's back and turned. I held the lightning sword so the blade pointed down, I rose my hand back to throw it like a javelin and the blade shrank into an arrowhead and the hilt of the sword extended into a stick. I had a lightning javelin. I threw it as straight as I could, praying to whatever god I needed to pray to that it met its target. The javelin slid into the roof of the beast's mouth and it's eyes got wide. It collapsed into a pile of dust. The javelin collapsed and shrunk back into a bladeless sword. A lion's hide laid on the ground beside it, I walked over and lifted the pelt and it transformed into a jacket that you'd see an old college professor wearing.

"Ick," I said at the sight of the ugly jacket. "Got anything better? Like maybe a hoody?" And before my eyes the jacket transformed into zipper up hoody with a large gold N on the left side of the zipper and a larger L on the right. "That's what I'm talking about." I said and put the hoody on.

Chris gaped at me like I had 3 heads.

"You like?" I asked and spun a 360 degree turn.

"That... was... _AWESOME!_" He exclaimed, with a laugh.

I grinned and got into the driver's side of the car, Chris got in next to me and we drove. Somehow I knew the Nemean Lion wasn't the last monster we would meet. But with this hoody on, I had all the confidence in the world. _Bring it on Tartarus!_ I exclaimed in my head...

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, it did, indeed, bring it on...<p>

Along the way to Texas I faced 5 more of the 12 labors of Hercules. The Hydra I killed in Lexington, Kentucky with Chris as my aid, I slashed of a head and he would singe it closed with a barbeque lighter with the help of his flying shoes. I walked away from that victory with the venom of the Hydra. Not many people may know this, but the venom of the Hydra is very special. If you lose a limb you just pour a drop or two of it onto the area and your limb grows back in seconds. We had to use it to regrow one of Chris' hands, which was bitten off by a Hydra head that had gotten smart. We left with a whole gallon.

Then we were met by Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and moon. Her "dear" pet deer had gone on a rampage. She needed me to kill it. So I tracked it to a river near Knoxville, Tennessee and got it with my javelin. The goddess rewarded me by making it's golden horns into a cap that protected the whole head from pain. And also made the bronze hooves into bronze colored sneakers that made the wearer able to withstand even the hardest of falls. She said you could drop from Olympus itself and not feel a thing. I gave the cap to Chris and took the shoes for myself.

Next, a centaur who said he was an old friend of Hercules asked me to kill a boar that had been terrorizing his town, that he was forced to flee from. Chris said that boar had caused trouble for Percy in New Mexico, how it wound up near Athens, Georgia is beside me. I found it in a cave west of the town. I got the oversized bacon platter with my sword. The centaur made the tusks of the boar into daggers that could pierce armor. Chris and I each got one.

We encountered an all girl's military school miles outside of New Orleans. The sign said: "School of Ares. Home of the Louisiana Amazons." The Headmistress was the reincarnation of Hippolyta. When we told her who I was she gladly gave me the Belt of Hippolyta, which transformed into a leather belt that had little pouches on it, allowing the wearer to store any object and the belt would absorb the weight, making it weightless.

The next labor I couldn't do, apparently I had to clean stables for this cowherd. But Percy Jackson had already done it. I was pretty upset about it but the cowherd, Eurytion, had told me I could have the cattle. Which was apparently the 10th labor, I told him to send them to Camp. Eurytion warned us that the labors were a trap to distract us from our true goal. Luckily I had gotten all the cool stuff along the way, because I would need it in the long run...

* * *

><p>We reached the outskirts of San Antonio and were completely stumped. Not one of the lines from the prophecy had come true yet. Were were growing impatient... Only one thing was certain, it was June 19th, and in six hours the memories of Hercules would flood into me, and the memories of Perseus would flood into Chris.<p>

I pulled up to a diner and got out of the car, Chris was wearing the Nemean Lion hoody, he had gotten cold in the night so I let him wear it. we went in and started asking around for Rick Riordan. We didn't get a chance to ask around very long before Chris stopped me.

"What?" I asked him. He moved in front of me.

"See that woman with the turban and sunglasses sitting directly behind me," I looked and he shook his head violently. "Don't stare! That is Medusa." I reached for my sword but he grabbed my arm. "Not here in front of the mortals! There's only one reason why she would be here..." Before he could go any further the door opened. A man with short gray hair and a stack of papers walked in, Chris looked back at the woman with the turban. She was getting up from the booth and unwrapping her, Chris turned back toward the man. "Cover your eyes!" He ran toward Riordan who looked up and saw Chris charging. "Riordan get down!" He pushed the oracle out of the building and I covered my eyes.

I heard slithering, Medusa's head snakes. It was getting louder, I heard footsteps and people screaming. And then a voice said in my ear, "Well, this is a treat," Medusa hissed in my ear. "I haven't had a chance at Hercules yet. Lord Kronos shall be most pleased when he learns that I have killed the greatest hero of all time and taken the Oracle to him. Killing two birds with one stone as it were..."


	6. Chris' new glasses

Chris

"Are you okay?" I asked Riordan. We had crashed through the glass door and out into the streets.

Riordan nodded. "Yes, you have to get in there Perseus, you are the only one who can stop her from taking me."

I stood and readied myself. "How am I supposed to kill what I can't look at?"

"Take this," He gave me a trashcan lid that was so clean I could see my reflection. "It'll distract her while you chop off her head."

"Oh," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my laser pointer. I looked at the time, it was 8pm. 4 hours until the memories would come flooding in. "Don't go anywhere," I told him, he nodded.

I rose my shield up and walked into the diner. I heard slithering and Medusa hissed.

"Well, well," She walked over to me, the shield didn't seem to work. "I haven't seen Perseus for hundreds of years. Ever since that encounter in Cuba, when I almost got him. I was never able to defeat Perseus, not even Perseus _Jackson_. Not the same person but there's something about the name. Come, open your eyes sweetie. _Open them!_"

I kept my eyes shut, I pressed the button on my laser pointer and a blade shot out into her neck. I could feel her body tense, I pulled the blade to the left and felt the blade come free from her. I heard a thud and a poof. I risked it all and opened my eyes, there was a pile of ash with something black and shiny on in it. I lifted sunglasses that you clip onto your eye glasses. I put them on and everything turned yellow. I turned my shield around and saw my reflection, my eyes were yellow, so intoxicating. So deep and beautiful, I don't know how long I was staring at my reflection when Herc pulled the clips off.

I looked up, Medusa had turned the whole diner to stone, truckers coming in for coffee, local families out for breakfast. The waitress was pouring coffee into a cup, which was now overflowing, and a police officer was in mid-bite with a doughnut. Herc was standing next to me with a concerned look on his face Riordan was behind him, looking impressed.

"What happened?" I asked, completely oblivious what those glasses could do.

"Jackson killed Medusa and got her head," Riordan mused. "You killed her and got her eyes. They're a blessing as well as a curse. Indestructible, portable, and able to turn any monster into stone, even better... the monster will not reform in Tartarus. But, if you look at your own reflection while wearing them, you will be stuck in a trance forever, or until someone winds you."

"Right," I said, putting the glasses into my pocket. "So I guess I should avoid the hall of mirrors at Canobie Lake Park, huh?"

Riordan chuckled, "Yeah, right. Come on, we can go to my house. It's protected from monsters..."

* * *

><p>Riordan wasn't kidding about his house being monster proof. You couldn't see it but the house gave off this faint stench...<p>

"What is that?" Herc asked.

"McDonalds," Riordan said. "Monsters can't stand the smell of Big Macs for some reason."

"Oh," Hercules said as if the thought confused him.

"Come on in," Riordan said, holding the door open for us. We both stepped inside, the clock read 10pm. Time flies when you're killing Gorgons.

"Herc," I said, pointing at the clock. The color drained from his face.

"Dude," he said. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean, what if it alters our whole personality, ya know?"

"That better not happen," I said grimly. "I think I might go crazy, the kindness of MLK and the the pure evil of Blackbeard."

Herc chuckled, he seemed to get a little better. We walked into a study, there were two chairs in front of the desk and one, that kind of looked like a throne, behind the desk.

"Please," Rick gestured to the chairs. When we were settled he said, "So, what can I do for you two?"

"Chiron sent us," I said.

"Oh," Rick's face fell. "Sent you here to tell me to stop writing, right?"

"No," I said. "To bring you back to camp."

"To camp?" He seemed confused. "How does he expect me to get into Camp Half-Blood? I am mortal, I can't enter."

"I am sure he has a way to get you in," I said. "Maybe we can get through the Labyrinth before Daedalus dies."

"How do you..." Rick's eyes widened. "You are reincarnations aren't you?"

"Yeah," Herc said. "Hercules."

I raised my hand, "Perseus."

"By the gods," He muttered. "How I never knew of your existence is beyond me."

"Listen, in approximately two hours the memories of Perseus, Blackbeard, and MLK will flood into me. And the memories of Hercules and whoever he came back as before will flood into Herc. I'd rather be somewhere safe. So if we could go, like, now, before the invasion on camp starts?"

Riordan sighed, "Alright, do you mind if we bring my family?"

"Yeah," Herc said, Riordan left the room to find his wife and sons. Herc turned to me, "Dude, time is different in the Labyrinth. We could be down there for a minute and it will be midnight up here."

"Son of a basilisk," I said. "I forgot about the time lapse. Maybe, um..." I sighed, I never thought I would be asking for help from the gods except my dad, but I was desperate. I made silent prayer to my next favorite goddess after Aphrodite, don't ask.

_Hey, Artemis. Listen, we need help. We need to be to Long Island by midnight, if you could do anything to help I'd appreciate it._...

There was a knock on the door and I answered it. There on the stoop stood a girl that looked no older than 12 years old, but her eyes held the knowledge of a woman millions of years old.

"Hello Christopher," She said with a smile, for some reason she seemed to like me, even if I was a guy.

"Oh thank... well, thank Artemis!" I exclaimed.

"You are lucky my dear Thalia is fond of you," the goddess said, she moved aside and behind her was our ride. She had transformed her chariot into a silver limo big enough to hold a football team. "Your chariot awaits," Artemis said with a bow.

"Technically it's your chariot, my lady. But thank you."

The Riordan family came out with suitcases.

"Change of plans, Rick," I said. "Meet Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon, and our ride to Camp Half-Blood..."


	7. The Prophecy is Fulfilled

Hercules

Honestly, I figured we were square with the goddess of the hunt and moon. After slaying her rabid deer you'd think she owed us one... wrong. The gods don't owe half-bloods any favors, so when we got to Camp Half-Blood at 11:30pm the goddess asked us for a portion of our dinner that night. Chris was all for it, I don't know what was up with him and the goddess but Chris is always ready to help the goddess. He was the one that talked me into killing that deer for Artemis...

We got out of the limo to find the camp deserted, there was no one in the cabins, the lake, the amphitheater, the dining pavilion, there was no one there. I went back to the top of the hill where Chris was watching the Riordan family.

"Anyone?" He asked when he saw me. When I shook my head he bit back a curse. "They must all be at the Labyrinth entrance."

"Any luck with getting these guys across the boundaries?" I asked.

"No, but let me try something, they did this in the second year Percy was here." He cleared his throat. "Rick Riordan, I grant you passage into Camp Half-Blood." He gestured for Rick to across the boundaries. Rick made it through, Chris sighed in relief and did the same with Rick's wife and sons, but when Rick's wife was about to cross an invisible force pulled her back. Rick screamed her name, me and Chris both looked at each other, an understanding passing through us. _The prophecy..._

I ran out, Chris on my tail, we ran for miles before finding a boy with sandy hair, a scar running down the left side of his face, and golden eyes. He was alone with a young man with an eye patch. I knew the instant I saw him that the golden eye boy was Kronos.

"Luke," Chris said, and I understood why he was upset, even though Luke had tried to kill him, he was Chris' brother.

"Hello Chris," Kronos said, he looked at me and nodded. "Hercules."

"Let the mortal go Kronos," I said. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Alas," Kronos said, "you are right hero, she is not part of this. I just needed her to lead you to me, she is free to leave." He let go of Mrs. Riordan who when flying back the way she came, screaming. "Now it is time for you two to die, I cannot have two of the greatest heroes ever being reborn." He raised his scythe and pure fear surrounded me, that thing could split your soul from your body with one slash. This is where the lore of the Grim Reaper had come from, the scythe, the evil, the ability to manipulate time to your advantage.

Kronos charged at us, but then something hit him square in the chest, a peacock. It flew back toward us and landed, before our eyes the bird transformed into a woman, Hera... She turned to us, at first I thought she was going to turn me to ash, but then her expression softened.

"I have come to help hero," she said. "You two shall get your memories in a few seconds, I shall protect you while that happens, give you time to recover..."

I was about to argue, tell her that I could help, but just then I collapsed... the clock had struck 12...

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_ was a large man, jacked like a wrestler from WWE. I was fighting a lion, a three headed dog, and monsters..._

_ I was a soldier in the Civil War, lifting men and monsters and throwing them through the air..._

_ I was a soldier in WWII, I tore tanks to pieces with my bare hands..._

_ I was Andre the Giant, world class wrestling super star, a less deadly occupation than all the other lives..._

_ I was a boy fighting the Nemean Lion, Artemis' deer, and the giant boar..._

* * *

><p><span>Chris<span>

_I was a man fighting the gorgon Medusa, taking off her head._

_ I was a bearded man on the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, pillaging and killing._

_ I was an African American man in a white man's world, I had a dream, but of course half-blood dreams weren't just dreams. This was a vision of the future, blacks and whites living together in harmony..._

_ I was a 17 year old boy, killed by his brother, then rising again to help with the war against Kronos. Also killing Medusa just like the original Perseus..._

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, the sound of a one on one battle coming from somewhere, but I couldn't tell where, I was still dazed...<p>

I got up and saw that Kronos and Hera were deep in battle. Hera was losing, ichor, the golden blood of the gods, was covering nearly all of her body. Kronos seemed to not have broken a sweat. He slashed at the goddess' legs and she collapsed to the ground. Kronos stood over her with a look of triumph on his face... It was now or never, Kronos raised his scythe ready to strike, a mad, murderous look in his eye. I ran and jumped in front of the goddess just as Kronos had brought his weapon down.

There was a giant flash and Kronos was launched back several yards, I laid next to the Goddess of Marriage alive and well. I looked down at where the blade had hit me, I was wearing the Nemean Lion hoody.

"I don't understand..." I croaked. "The prophecy said I would die for you."

"No, young hero," Hera said weakly. "It said you would sacrifice your life for mine, not all sacrifices are taken." She smiled weakly, it was then that I realized how badly she was hurt. I looked up and saw Kronos rising.

"Herc," I looked over and he was just stirring. "Herc, man," I threw a rock and it hit him in the head and he jolt upright. "Take Hera to camp, quick!"

Hera looked at me. "Hero, he will be able to break out." She said, knowing what I was planning.

"Then I guess I will just have to be quick," I said. "Lady Hera, I've seen the anger that my existence has caused you for the past millenia, and I apologize."

Herc grabbed Hera and put an arm over his shoulders and pretty much dragged her with speed I hadn't known was in him. I stood and faced the Titan lord, I knew I couldn't kill him, but I could slow him down. Which is ironic, slowing down the Lord of Time. I pulled out the sunglasses clip and put them on my glasses, everything went into Gorgon vision. I could see Kronos for what he really was with these on, and what I saw wasn't pretty...

He was jacked, his skin pale gray. He had a long white beard like Father Time, he wore a black robe much like the Grim Reaper's. This is what was inside my half brother, and it enraged me to see he was being controlled by this monster. When Kronos looked at me, he had a look of surprise on his face, he completely froze, the Lord of Time had been put into pause mode. I turned and ran as fast as I could back to camp. I was just crossing the magical boundaries when I heard a smash and a roar so loud, so violent, that it shook the hill. It was hidden from the rest of the world, the demigods all believed it was the Labyrinth collapsing after Daedalus' death, but I knew the truth...

I removed the gorgon glasses and walked down the hill, my back was sore from where the scythe had hit the jacket. It was much like a bullet proof vest, it muffles the blow.

I walked into the Big House and collapsed onto the couch, the Riordans all sitting around for Chiron to arrive, Herc was laying on the other couch. I dreamt that I was saying the seven seas, killing any red coat that got in my way...


	8. A Bigger Threat Than Titans and Giants

Hercules

When I woke up the next morning I saw that Argus was standing guard. Chiron was in wheelchair mode in the corner, obviously awaiting our awakening. I sat up and looked at the other couch, he was still out. I couldn't blame him, he had to fight Medusa _and_ took a blow from Kronos himself, it had been a tough few days.

Chiron wheeled up to me, his face grim. I remembered the last time he gave me that look, I was a young veteran, my legs had been blown off by an RPG. WWII was just about finished, I was a son of Zeus, Hades' forces were being finished off. 5 days later the Big Three would have their oath made.

"What did we miss, sarge?" I asked with a smile, wondering if he would catch my reference.

Chiron smiled, catching my past life reference. "The Battle of the Labyrinth, that's all. From the looks of the Riordan family I take it things went well?"

"Yeah, except for when we got to camp, when Kronos attacked."

"Yes," Chiron said, his expression growing dark. "Lady Hera has told me all about it. What happened between Chris and Kronos will remain a mystery until Chris wakes up."

As if on cue Chris jolted up and said, with a pirate voice that sounded_ nothing_ like his own voice, "Rot in Davy Jones' locker!" He looked up and seemed to remember he was Chris Wall, not Blackbeard, and blushed.

"Good morning, Captain," I said with a grin.

"Ahoy, Hercules," he returned my grin.

"Well," Chiron said. "Perhaps you can explain your journey to me at breakfast, eh?"

"Oh my gods," Chris said, smiling wide. "Real food!"

We fought each other to get to the door first, we squeezed out and raced each other to the dining pavilion, Chiron wheeling after us, laughing loudly...

* * *

><p>We told our tale to anyone who listened at the Head table. Told them about the Five Labors of Herc and Chris, about all the cool trophies we got to keep along the way. We told them about Medusa, and how Chris killed her more or less blindfolded. We told them about how Artemis had given us a ride in her silver limo. And at last we got to the battle of Hera and Kronos, how we came in and Chris jumped in front of Hera when the final blow came down. Then Chris got to the mysterious part, how he had stopped Kronos long enough to get away. Everyone was amazed by what they heard, even Dionysus, who had stayed the night reluctantly, seemed impressed.<p>

After the crowd dispersed, me and Chris went to the fire and gave a portion to Artemis. Then we ate our food, it tasted amazing. After a week of nothing but fast food a home cooked meal hit the spot. We went back up to the Hermes cabin and helped people pack, the two of us would stay the year. We had other reincarnations to find. There was still Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus, Jason, and Orpheus. Chiron told us that each of these heroes had but one more life they needed to live before entering the Isles of the Blest. Much like us, they had the same birthday as us, which meant they already knew who they were, which meant they were in even more danger...

We still had a lot to do, hopefully we could find them before they were killed. Chiron said the seven of us would be of great importance one day, we would be the deciding factor in a war that is yet to come.

We would be ready, the seven of us would stop whoever it is that we need to stop. There was something they weren't telling us though, what could be worse than the Titans or the giants? When I spoke my concerns to Chris and Chiron, Chris made a joke. "I bet it's Kratos from the God of War games," He laughed but Chiron made a look, as if confirming Chris' mock suspicion.

"Chiron," I said. "Don't tell me..."

"Think about it," Chiron said. "Who was the one person who was able to defeat the gods?"

"Kratos," Chris said. "But that was just a video game, he wasn't in any old stories."

"That is because the gods are embarrassed, when they came back from Hades they killed Kratos and sent him into Tartarus, then wiped the memories of everyone who knew about him. But like in the Heroes of Olympus series, the dead do not stay dead. He will rise and come after the gods after Gaea is defeated, if she is indeed defeated..."

And on that happy note, the camp vans drove away carrying half-bloods back home, some of whom will not return for the upcoming summer.

The war was upon us, but Chris and I would not be here to fight in it. We needed to find the other heroes before Kratos rises from the Land of the Dead.

With that, Chris and I got into Chris' car, which had driven itself back to camp when it realized it's master wouldn't come back for it, and started off to find the others. We didn't know _where_ they would be but we knew one thing was for sure... we had to find them before the titans or giants...


End file.
